


Watching You

by ErmionedeVerne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErmionedeVerne/pseuds/ErmionedeVerne
Summary: There's no plot, just random sentences that do have some sence together. At early hour in the morning Jim's watching Spock sleep. A very short drabble, I will probably rewrite it in the future to make it longer.   And one thing more. English is not my native language, so if you have noticed any mistakes, please, tell me.





	Watching You

Jim wakes up not long before the dawn. His bondmate is still sleeping. A wide smile spreads across the human's face. It's a unique opportunity to admire Spock while he's not controlled, and Jim's not going to waste it.

Spock is beautiful, lying on his back, his head slightly turned away from his bondmate. His face is so peaceful, a small smile is playing on his lips. The smile grows wide when he says "Jim" in his sleep. Jim almost smirks. So he has a blackmail material for the next time Spock decide to tell some bullshit like "Vulcans do not dream" again. Vulcans do dream and they do speak in their sleep. At least Jim's Vulcan does.


End file.
